Lucky's Unlucky Day
Lucky's Unlucky Day is the 8th episode of Season 23. Summary Friday the 13th is in Disney Junior Town again, but when Lucky's family decides that Lucky should stop using his bad luck magic on everyone and spread good luck magic instead, Lucky is upset about that, so Connor decides to help him. Plot The episode begins in Connor's room where Connor is still asleep when Lucky jumps on his bed, waking him up! Connor got up groggily and then asked Lucky in a sleepy tone what's up. With a laugh, Lucky tells his owner that he was up and also tells him that today's Friday the 13th! Yawning, Connor guessed that Friday the 13th is the day where Lucky gets to use his bad luck magic on everyone, but asks him if he could just take a break from it. However, Lucky was too excited to listen and was about to start planning his day when the piece of the Shape-topia map glowed, meaning that Lucky's family is calling him. As Connor touches the map piece, he and Lucky were transported to Cheshire Lane and Connor was back wearing his Shape-topia clothes again. Just then outside Lucky's house, Lucky's father, Lysander, calls for Lucky to come to him, Charmette, and Lyra for a talk with them and Connor follows his black cat friend. When they approached, Lysander, asks Lucky if today is Friday the 13th as Lucky replies that today is Friday the 13th. Then, Charmette steps up and tells Lucky that every Friday the 13th is the day where he usually uses his bad luck magic on the people and animals in Connor's world, then she tells Lucky that this Friday the 13th, things will be different. Lucky asks what will be different on Friday the 13th just as his sister, Lyra, lets out a sigh and tells him that this Friday the 13th... he will stop using bad luck magic and start using good luck magic instead. Shocked, Lucky frantically tells his family that he was looking forward to using his bad luck on Friday the 13th just for fun as Lysander tells his son that he understands, but he also tells Lucky that the people and animals in the real world can't keep having bad luck every Friday the 13th and that it's time for Lucky to start spreading good luck instead of bad luck with his magic. While Connor tried to calm Lucky down, Lucky tells his family that he doesn't want to spread good luck this Friday the 13th and begs them to just let him spread a bit of his bad luck magic on this Friday the 13th, but Charmette apologetically tells him that it's for his own sake and adds that if he doesn't use his good luck magic instead of his bad luck magic for today, they will have to take Lucky's powers away. Connor asks Lucky if his parents can really do that, and Lucky sadly replies that they can because they're adult shapeshifters and only adult shapeshifters in Shape-topia can take away their children's powers if they use them for bad, and unless they use their magic powers for good, they won't be able to get them back. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, Lucky takes his parents words and walks away in depression as Connor followed him behind, feeling sorry for his black cat friend. Back at Connor's house, Lucky was complaining about having to use his good luck magic instead of his bad luck magic on Friday the 13th and he doesn't like it at all. Connor tried to reassure Lucky that things will be alright, but Lucky was still upset about what his family told him. So Connor decides to cheer up Lucky with a can of sardines as he went downstairs to the kitchen to fetch them. Unfortunately, Lucky didn't feel like eating so it was time for Plan B: take Lucky for a walk outside. Outside, Connor and Lucky were walking in town, just to help Lucky get his mind off of what happened. But just then, Lucky saw a couple sitting at a table eating dinner but what interested him was a salt shaker. With a mischievous smile, Lucky decides to use his bad luck magic to tip over the salt shaker and make it spill salt but before he could do that, Connor stops him and reminds him that he need to use good luck magic or else his parents will take away his powers. Lucky groans and he and Connor continued walking past the couple while the couple looked at each other with confused looks when they saw Connor talking to his black cat friend. Maybe, Connor thought, some ice cream would perk up Lucky. At the ice cream parlor, Connor had ordered peach ice cream for him and sardine ice cream for Lucky. As they were finishing up their ice cream, Lucky saw a boy and his mom walking and in front of them was a crack on the sidewalk. Again, with a mischievous smile, Lucky prepares to use his bad luck magic on the boy to make him step on the crack so he could break his mom's back, but again, Connor stops him. Later, Connor and Lucky have finished their ice cream, but that still didn't cheer Lucky up because he still wanted to use his bad luck magic so badly. Then, a montage starts with Connor trying everything to keep Lucky's mind off of trying to use his bad luck magic on everybody, but no matter how hard he tried, Lucky still won't stop trying and Connor had to stop him every time he (Lucky) tried to do so. Hours later, Connor and Lucky sit at the park just as Lucky licks himself. He tells Connor that he really wants to use his bad luck magic so badly but Connor told him again that Lysander and Charmette told him that he can't use his bad luck magic again unless he uses good luck magic instead. Again, Lucky doesn't want to and snaps that it's Friday the 13th and that it's a day of bad luck and misfortune. Connor understands that but tells Lucky that not every Friday the 13th has to be a day of bad luck as he encourages his black cat friend to just give his good luck magic a try. Finally, with a sigh, Lucky raises his paw and used only his good luck magic to make some four-leaf clovers grow on the ground. Connor bends down and looks at the clovers in amazement as he picks one and looked at it with a smile. Lucky decides that maybe his parents are right and that for now, he can get used to using his good luck magic after all. Just then, Connor's iDisney begins to ring as he pulls it out of his back pocket and gets a call from Amaya, who says that Romeo, Night Ninja, and Luna Girl have teamed up to capture all the enchanted animals of the Enchanted Forest! The PJ Masks are now on their way, into the night to save the day, and Lucky is coming along too! Later that night, the four PJ Masks and Lucky go out into the Enchanted Forest looking for the nighttime villains. Using his cat ears, Catboy heard Romeo talking to Luna Girl and Night Ninja about his plan to capture the enchanted animals, and it sounded like they were at the right side of the forest. He lead his friends and his black cat to the direction of the villains’ location. Trivia * Lucky uses his good luck magic the second time. ** The first was in Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 23 Category:Episodes focusing on Lucky Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Family Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes that need images